Cuarta Noche-La grabación perdida-
by Edward Cardona
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿10 o 15 años? Y aún así lo recordaba muy bien. Mientras el inútil del guarda estaba dormido, conseguí estar a solas con él. Simplemente recuperar los momentos que ambos habíamos olvidado, lástima que terminó en tragedia. Two-Shot. Tipo del teléfono x El hombre morado (Scott x Vincent)
1. Chapter 1

La noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad dejando en su trabajo nocturno a Mike, quién trabajaba en la pizzería Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico en donde los niños se divertían por las mañanas, y el guarda sufría por las noches.

Sin embargo, haber pasado ya 3 noches seguidas en ese tétrico lugar, le había despedazado la mente para pensar y lo único de lo que estaba consiente era de sobrevivir y cantar victoria cuando dieran las 6:00.

La cuarta noche, completaba esta noche y la siguiente y ¡Podría ser libre!

Algo aturdido se acomodó en su asiento y se dejó relajar, esperó unos cuantos minutos y el teléfono comenzó a timbrar, sabiendo lo que el tipo le diría, no quiso atender y lo apagó. Desconectando el aparto para esta jornada.

Enfocó su atención en las cámaras de vigilancia observando a los animatronics que aún no se movían, se cortó la señal y Bonnie ni Chica estaban en sus respectivos lugares. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, y bebiéndose un refresco que yacía allí desde algunos días, comenzó a prepararse para lo que venía, sino hubiese sido porque el agua estaba pasada y Mike tenía poco aguante, haciendo que se desmayara. Quedándose a merced de los robots.

Pero algo peor acontecía al otro lado de la línea a la cual el rubio no quiso contestar...

-¡Hey, muchacho!-Trataba de comunicarse con el guarda nocturno, aunque se encontraban en el mismo establecimiento.

Un hombre (no más de veinticinco años), con lentes y cabello oscuro castaño, se encontraba encerrado en la habitación de partes y servicios. Tratando de llamar con un móvil Sony edición Walkman.

-¡Mierda! ¡Contesta estúpido!-Intentó de nuevo apretando con desesperación el botón de llamada. Sin tener éxito alguno.

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta con fuerza, por un momento pensó que sería el pirata, Foxy. Pero los golpes no eran de él, eran mucho más fuertes y desesperados. Intentó no pensar en que serían los animatronics que querían entrar a esa habitación.

-Si muero hoy...-Activó la grabadora que traía en el bolsillo de la camisa y la de su celular-Dejaré en claro que no estaba loco...

Después de los incesantes golpes a la puerta, se escucharon los quejidos de Bonnie y Chica, siendo seguido del tintineo de Freddy y una voz de robot que no conocía.

Temiendo por la vida del inútil que se había desmayado en el cuarto de seguridad, respiró hondo y con sus manos temblorosas habló con la grabadora, recitando unas cuantas frases y terminó con la llamada del buzón de voz. La cual se escucharía cuando alguna persona escuchara los mensajes del teléfono de la sala de seguridad.

Tragó saliva y con la seguridad de que podría controlar la situación, abrió la puerta de un jalón creando una ráfaga de aire para sí mismo, cerró los ojos un momento para poder afrontar la situación con esperanzas nulas.

-Espero no interrumpir tu conversación -

-¿Qué...?-Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados y con miedo de la persona que estaba frente a él-¿Vincent...?

-¿No me has olvidado? ¿Scott?-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina y enferma.

El castaño mantuvo silencio bajo la mirada grisácea de Vincent.

-¿Estás asustado?-Preguntó de forma burlona el pelinegro.

-...-El cuerpo de Scott temblaba levemente-¡¿Q-Qué quieres aquí...?!

-Hey, tranquilo-Respondió cerrando la puerta con seguro-¿No te alegra verme?, después de todo somos cómplices...

-Yo no tengo motivos para matar a personas inocentes-La mano de Vincent cubrió la boca del castaño, interrumpiéndolo.

-Tú más que nadie, sabes por qué lo hice...-En los ojos grises destellantes de Vincent, se podía notar todo ese odio y frustración que yacía escondida desde la muerte de los seis niños.

-Pedófilo-Exclamó Scott cuando quitó la mano del pelinegro con fuerza-No pudiste controlar tus más bajos instintos y por eso acabaste con esas pobres criaturas. Eres un enfermo.

-Aquí no soy el único...-Susurró Vincent derribando a Scott para que quedara en el suelo recostado-Tú me ayudaste. Me diste el traje, me confundiste entre la gente y dejaste que los engañara. ¿No recuerdas?

-¡No es cierto!-Gritó el castaño abrazando al pelinegro.

Vincent correspondió el abrazo, sabía que Scott intentaría algo, pero estar lejos tanto tiempo de otro humano sin sentir el calor de ese cuerpo, hacía agradecer el más mínimo contacto de vuelta.

-Yo sólo quería asustarlos... Para que dejaran de hacer travesuras pero...-Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los orbes verdes de Scott, quién en el fondo de su alma, esperaba que Vincent ya hubiese cambiado para bien-¡Pero todo salió mal!

-Sah...-Vincent miró fijamente a los ojos al castaño para luego pasar su lengua por sus labios. El oji-verde apretó los brazos del pelinegro con fuerza para que dejara de hacer eso.

Scott cerró los ojos con fuerza y permitió que un sonrojo leve se apoderara de su rostro. Su mente se bloqueó por un instante: ¡¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?! ¡¿Vincent lo iba a violar?!

Oh no, eso no pasaría.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?-Preguntó el castaño apartando sin esfuerzo al pelinegro.

-Intentando revivir los viejos tiempos...-Dijo Vincent antes de levantar bruscamente la camisa de Scott hasta su pecho.

¡Regresé! ¿Qué les pareció? Si les gusto, háganmelo saber para continuar. Igualmente saben que es un two-shot y que el tipo del teléfono va morir .


	2. Lo siento No cap

Creo que ambas historias terminan aquí... Y no es porque me haya retirado del Fandom pero, escribir ya no es lo mismo. Y sí, tírenme blocks por decir esto 6 meses después y dejar a algunos con la duda si me morí.

Realmente lo siento, pero gracias a su apoyo, soy lo que quiero ser. Y nunca dejaré de agradecerles.

Los quiero y doy de baja mi cuenta.

¡Cuídense! 3 :,)


End file.
